


Can you see me?

by larana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, future!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tu hai pensato. Un vero peccato che tu sia qui per obbedire, non per pensare. Tienilo a mente la prossima volta che vorrai fare l’eroe senza macchia e senza paura, o giuro sugli dèi, ti incateno con ogni catena disponibile e ti spedisco a Tarth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you see me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/gifts).



> NdA: È tutto molto ipotetico. Siamo in un ipotetico futuro, dove Jaime e Brienne lottano ipoteticamente contro gli Estranei assieme ad un'altra marea di gente che non era necessario inserire.  
> Buona lettura :)

**Can you see me?**

 

_Alla dottoressa più bella di sempre._ _♥_

 

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there.  
[M. Branch – Everywhere]

**

 

Jaime pensa che nessun uomo dovrebbe mai avere la sventura di ritrovarsi ai confini del mondo, dove il sole sorge e tramonta in un lasso ridicolmente breve e il freddo si incunea fin nelle ossa, gelando ogni movimento, ogni capacità percettiva, ogni pensiero che non sia quello dell’insopportabilità del gelo.  
Nessuno dovrebbe mai spingersi sino alle pendici della Barriera, ormai sbrecciata in diversi punti, per combattere un nemico antico quanto il male stesso.  
Eppure, qualcuno deve farlo. Uomini capaci di maneggiare una spada, un arco o una daga, uomini temprati da molti duelli e molte battaglie, uomini dai nervi saldi come l’acciaio delle loro armi.  
Uomini come lui, che stringono i denti e affondano le dita nelle pellicce pesanti per impedire al vento di allontanarle dai loro corpi e camminano avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, sino a scavare un solco viscido e profondo nella neve che non cessa mai veramente di fioccare, solo per non far gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
“Ti si stanno congelando le palle, Lannister?”  
Grenn e Pyp si scambiano un sorriso ironico, non premurandosi neppure di mostrare il rispetto che si conviene. Non che Jaime possa davvero biasimarli; lassù, ogni titolo, ogni convenzione, ogni etichetta, tutto viene seppellito sotto dieci strati di neve.  
“Spero proprio di no. Senza mano e senza palle sarebbe una combinazione quanto mai sgradevole,” ribatte e l’antica saccenteria zampilla dalle sue parole. Poche gocce che non riescono mai a bagnare davvero l’uomo che è diventato, che è stato costretto a diventare.  
I due ragazzi sorridono alla battuta mentre Grenn gli dice che è libero di smontare la guardia e andare a mangiare gli avanzi di cucina. Se è fortunato, aggiunge, riuscirà a trovare qualcosa che non sia così freddo da congelargli i denti.  
Non appena varca la soglia della sala grande una vampata di calore lo travolge e per un attimo è proprio come se qualcuno lo avesse schiaffeggiato in viso, per un attimo vacilla e sente il fiato incastrarsi nel fondo della gola. L’escursione termica è odiosa, almeno quanto la circolazione che si riassesta nelle vene, inviando pungenti scariche di dolore alle mani e ai piedi, almeno quanto gli occhi che lacrimano e bruciano e non riescono ad abituarsi in fretta quanto vorrebbe.  
La mano sinistra sale a massaggiare lentamente la gola mentre lo sguardo annebbiato sonda la sala in cerca della solita figura familiare. La trova in fondo, premuta contro la parete, in una nicchia in penombra, le labbra schiuse e sospese su una ciotola da cui si levano riccioli di vapore.  
Avvicinandosi nota che qualcuno ha posizionato un braciere accanto a lei; forse, dopotutto, le buone maniere non sono congelate del tutto.  
Quando si lascia cadere davanti a lei, Brienne lo guarda di sottinsù e per qualche ragione le sue labbra curvano in un sorriso spontaneo, irrigidito dal freddo, che a fatica affonda nelle guance gelide e arrossate.  
Sta per domandarle quando inizia il suo turno di guardia, ma lei si china di lato e raccoglie qualcosa da terra, un fagotto di pelli logore che quasi gli brucia le dita.  
“E sarebbe?” domanda scettico, svolgendo l’involto per rivelare una scodella di zuppa fumante; nel sugo bollente, brani di carne scura che galleggiano in superficie, deliziosamente invitanti.  
“Ho pensato che...” inizia Brienne, ma per qualche motivo si interrompe e trangugia piano ciò che resta del suo pasto, evitando il suo sguardo.  
“Che?”  
“Ho pensato che dopo il tuo turno di guardia avresti gradito un pasto caldo,” conclude lei, vuotando la ciotola e deponendola sul tavolo; poi, con un lieve cenno del mento, si alza e va via, gli occhi di Jaime piantati sulla sua schiena.  
Un desiderio prende forma nella pancia, dolente quasi quanto quel pasto bollente consumato troppo in fretta, che brucia sulla lingua e nella gola. Ha appena ingoiato l’ultimo boccone quando Jon Snow lo affianca, fissandolo con i suoi consueti occhi grigi, gelidi e sprezzanti.  
Il modo in cui non si premura neppure di celare il disgusto che prova per lui quasi lo diverte. Quasi.  
“Dov’è lady Brienne?”  
“Solitamente è lei a farmi da bambinaia e seguirmi come una madre apprensiva, non il contrario.”  
Un suono basso e gutturale spezza il silenzio e ancora prima di accorgersene, il muso di Spettro è ad una spanna dal suo viso, il labbro arricciato sulle zanne lucide.  
Lentamente e cautamente tira indietro la testa; odia quelle bestiacce selvatiche. È convinto che il mostro albino sia _decisamente_ dalla parte sbagliata della Barriera, ma ciononostante deve convenire che la sua presenza ha salvato il collo a tutti loro, una volta o due.  
“Le voci corrono, Sterminatore di Re. E in un posto piccolo come questo, _volano_.”  
“Ma davvero?” sogghigna, ingannevolmente interessato. “E dimmi, giovane bastardo, da quando hai iniziato ad essere una vecchia lady interessata ai pettegolezzi?”  
Jon stringe i denti e le dita della mano inguantata hanno un fremito; forse, suppone Jaime, sognano di stringersi sulla sua gola. Un’altra persona ad agognare la sua morte. _Niente di nuovo sotto il sole_ , pensa vagamente annoiato, alzandosi in piedi.  
“Non sei stato congedato,” ringhia Snow e Spettro agita la coda, inquieto.  
“Ah, ma io non sono uno dei tuoi corvi. Ora, con il tuo permesso,” lo motteggia, iniziando ad allontanarsi. Nota che molti occhi sono fermi su lui e Jon, animati da emozioni contrastanti: divertimento, ansia, diffidenza, biasimo, perfino disgusto. Qualcuno dei più cinici sospira deluso; naturalmente, si aspettava uno scontro di qualche genere. Ma quelli, riflette, è meglio conservarli per gli Estranei e le loro bestie raccapriccianti.  
Imbocca una scalinata, poi un corridoio, quindi altri scalini, altri corridoi, fino ad arrestarsi davanti ad una porta chiusa. Si guarda intorno un paio di volte, non ha intenzione di alimentare la stringa di recenti pettegolezzi che lo riguardano. Che _li_ riguardano. E se lui non ha alcun problema ad ignorarli – ha speso la vita a lasciarsi tirare merda sulla schiena, è sufficientemente temprato ormai – Brienne è di diverso avviso. Non gli è sfuggito il modo in cui i suoi denti si serrano ogni volta che qualcuno la occhieggia, mormorando cattiverie di ogni genere.  
Il soprannome che è sulla bocca di tutti – _puttana dello Sterminatore di Re_ – ha origini lontane e, ora come allora, non ha mai smesso di ferirla e imbarazzarla e indignarla, ripetutamente e costantemente. Non vuole dar loro altri motivi, altre scuse, altri fraintendimenti per continuare ad usarlo. Ciononostante, non può evitare di starle vicino. Non dopo _quello_. In piedi davanti alla porta sprangata, il bagliore aranciato delle fiaccole che intesse ombre nere sul suo viso senza espressione, Jaime ricorda.

 _Miracolosamente, erano vivi.  
Era stata una bella soddisfazione per lui, fermamente convinto del contrario. Gli Estranei avevano aperto una breccia in uno dei punti sensibili della Barriera, riversandosi a fiotti a tre miglia dal Castello Nero. Aveva avuto appena il tempo di raccogliere cinquanta uomini – non aveva previsto un attacco _ così _massiccio – e galoppare verso sud, ordinando quindi di abbandonare le cavalcature a pochi piedi dalle creature infernali; era impossibile avere il vantaggio del buio e del silenzio, con loro, ma procedere a piedi era sempre meglio che annunciare a gran voce la loro presenza. Forse, con un bel colpo di fortuna, sarebbero riusciti ad aggirarli, prendendoli alle spalle. Eppure, quando i cinquanta uomini sostarono sulla cima di un altura bassa, innalzata su un ampio avvallamento, Jaime aveva provato il codardo impulso di ordinare la ritirata. Sotto di loro, almeno un centinaio di Estranei erano raggruppati; l’avanguardia iniziava a scalare il fianco dell’altura, seguendo i gorgoglii intellegibili delle retrovie, dove svettava un’intera fila di creature a cavallo, presumibilmente coloro che detenevano il comando.  
Necessitavano di altri uomini, lo sapeva. Tuttavia, non poteva mandare indietro uno dei suoi e ordinargli di portare lì altri cinquanta soldati: il Castello Nero sarebbe rimasto drammaticamente scoperto, vulnerabile, esposto. E alla fine, probabilmente, sarebbero morti tutti comunque.  
Meglio morire ora e in pochi, allora, con la speranza di trascinare con sé quante più creature possibili, così da sfoltire il gruppo e agevolare il lavoro dei soldati a due miglia da loro, schierati nei punti strategici.  
Dietro di lei, qualcuno iniziava ad agitarsi. Stava per voltarsi e avvisarli che se mai qualcuno avesse avuto la sciagurata idea di fuggire, l’avrebbe inseguito di persona solo per sventrarlo come un maiale, ma la sua attenzione fu attirata da una figura alta e robusta apparsa improvvisamente alla sua destra. Quell’armatura l’avrebbe riconosciuta anche tra mille, nella penombra del crepuscolo.  
“Tu, enorme, cocciuta _ imbecille _, cosa stai facendo?” aveva mormorato, scadendo le parole con rabbia sempre crescente. Le aveva espressamente ordinato di restare al Castello Nero e rimettersi dal brutto squarcio che solcava la clavicola, passando per il collo per curvare infine sulla spalla. Ricordava ancora il brivido che gli aveva suscitato la voce bassa di Samwell Tarly: “Una pressione maggiore e avrebbe perduto il braccio.”  
“Combatto, ser,” aveva replicato lestamente, gli occhi azzurri che, dalla feritoia nell’elmo, scrutavano il campo sottostante. Gli era parso di scorgere un bagliore di adrenalina e si era sentito ancora più furioso.  
“Questa è _ insubordinazione _. Torna al Castello, è il tuo comandante che te lo_ ordina _.”  
Brienne aveva voltato la testa, battendo le palpebre un paio di volte, esalando poi un ringhio che era suonato come un _ no _.  
Dopodiché due morti viventi avevano fatto capolino davanti a loro e dopo non c’era stato altro che il suono della carne strappata, delle grida, del clangore delle lame, della vita che terminava in uno spruzzo di sangue sul terreno ghiacciato.  
Erano troppi e nessuno di loro sarebbe sopravvissuto. E poi, quasi come un miracolo degli dèi, Spettro aveva fatto la sua comparsa, smembrando morti viventi che diversi uomini si affrettavano a bruciare, spedendoli definitivamente nei sette inferi.  
Sul sorgere dell’alba, la battaglia finì bruscamente. Gli Estranei superstiti lanciarono un grido stridulo, battendo in ritirata. Jaime si era guardato attorno, rabbrividendo. Trenta o forse più dei suoi uomini erano riversi al suolo, piccole pozze di sangue che si aprivano sotto di loro. I pochi sopravvissuti avevano acceso diverse fiaccole, accingendosi a bruciare i corpi.  
Solo dopo due attente occhiate aveva realizzato: Brienne non c’era. Si era fatto largo tra i cadaveri e i vivi, chiedendo a tutti dove lei fosse, se qualcuno l’avesse vista. Le risposte erano state un coro unanime di negazioni.  
“Brienne!” aveva urlato, strappandosi l’elmo di dosso e lanciandolo per terra. Aveva gridato il suo nome svariate volte, con il fiato che bruciava nei polmoni e il viso congestionato dal freddo, fino  a che non l’aveva vista a molti piedi di distanza, il passo lento e strascicato di chi è molto provato e molto stanco. Spettro le camminava affianco, scoccandole occhiate ardenti in tralice.  
“Cosa _ diavolo...?”  
 _“Ho pensato che se avessimo scoperto il loro nascondiglio, avremmo potuto attaccarli con il favore del giorno, bruciare t–”  
“Tu hai _ pensato _. Un vero peccato che tu sia qui per obbedire, non per pensare. Tienilo a mente la prossima volta che vorrai fare l’eroe senza macchia e senza paura, o giuro sugli dèi, ti incateno con ogni catena disponibile e ti spedisco a Tarth.”  
L’aveva lasciata lì, sgomenta e ferita, senza concederle possibilità di replica.  
“Al Castello Nero,” aveva gridato furioso, passando tra gli uomini superstiti, distanziandoli di molti passi.  
Quella stessa sera lui e Brienne si erano ritrovati nel mezzo di un corridoio al secondo piano, buio, rischiarato appena dal bagliore della luna piena, una visione quasi dimenticata, quasi perennemente offuscata da un cielo grigio e carico di neve.  
Lo stomaco, sotto i molti strati di pelli e pellicce, si era contratto e un fiotto di rabbia era risalito fin sulla lingua, acre e nauseabondo. Non aveva ancora dimenticato la di lei disobbedienza, il suo volersi esporre inutilmente al pericolo per il gusto di rendersi utile, _ più _utile; o, semplicemente, non aveva ancora dimenticato la sensazione gelida e strisciante che aveva danzato sulla sua schiena quando, non trovandola, l’idea della sua morte aveva lampeggiato nella mente.  
Avevano indugiato uno davanti all’altra, evitando ostinatamente di incrociare gli sguardi. Con la vista periferica, Jaime aveva visto i suoi occhi farsi celesti alla luce della luna e riempirsi di dolore.  
“Non giocare mai più con la mia pazienza, stupidissima ragazza,” aveva sussurrato, risolvendosi finalmente a fronteggiarla e ridurre le distanze fino a sentire il respiro di lei sulla bocca.  
“Non intendevo farlo.”  
“Ma l’hai fatto. Due volte. Non accadrà ancora.”  
“No, non accadrà,” aveva convenuto piano, accennando un passo indietro nello stesso momento in cui lui ne aveva fatto uno in avanti.  
“Ho bisogno di te,” si era sentito dire, quasi inconsciamente. Brienne doveva essere arrossita, perché la pelle bianca delle guance aveva improvvisamente virato in un grigio acceso.  
“Lo so. Hai bisogno di spade valide.”  
Jaime aveva sorriso esasperato, scuotendo lentamente la testa.  
“Sì, naturalmente è _ solo _per_ quello _che ho bisogno di te.”  
E poi, stanco della sua ingenuità, con i nervi tesi come fil di spada, esausto, irritato, affamato, infreddolito e, in generale, di pessimo umore, l’aveva strattonata per il bavero della tunica, spingendola a ridosso della cornice della finestra e baciandole l’angolo della bocca. Non che intendesse davvero farlo; voleva baciarle _ la _bocca, ma nello spostamento la gamba destra, rimasta ferita nel recentissimo scontro, aveva vacillato, sbilanciandolo. Avrebbe voluto correggere il tiro, ma la mano aperta di Brienne aveva trovato la sua guancia per prima, schiaffeggiandolo forte._  
 _“Non osare,” l’aveva avvertito senza fiato, gli occhi spalancati, scioccati e feriti._  
 _Jaime aveva sollevato la mano sinistra, tastando la zona arrossata e dolente. Il sorriso che era affiorato sulle labbra proveniva direttamente da una vita fa, da quel ragazzino borioso accomodato sul Trono di Spade, con la spada lorda di sangue tenuta di traverso sulle ginocchia._  
 _“Grazie, mia lady. Considererò questo segno come un limite da non varcare mai più.”_  
 _Se n’era andato senza guardarsi indietro. Dopotutto, il vecchio Jaime non l’avrebbe mai fatto._

Ma il vecchio Jaime è stato amputato assieme alla sua mano e il nuovo non riesce a slegarsi da quella sensazione che ossessiona i suoi sogni; gli basta chiudere gli occhi per sentire ancora la consistenza della sua pelle fredda contro le proprie labbra o la vampata di dolore che aveva afflitto la guancia per molto tempo.  
Dopo quella che gli è sembrata un’infinità, i suoi occhi indugiano nuovamente sulla porta, la mano trema nell’incertezza. Ma anche se adesso è un nuovo Jaime, resta comunque un Lannister e che mai nessuno tacci un Lannister di codardia; si risolve a bussare, attendendo una risposta che però non arriva. Bussa ancora e ancora ed è tentato di aprire la porta e lui non è mai stato molto bravo a resistere alle tentazioni. La schiude silenziosamente solo per intravedere Brienne prona sul suo letto, completamente vestita, un braccio oltre il bordo e le nocche sul pavimento gelido. Dorme profondamente, la sua schiena segue il ritmo del respiro, lento e prolungato.  
Con passo lieve, scivola all’interno, chiudendosi il battente alle spalle. Poi, con cautela, afferra piano il suo polso e guida il braccio accanto al fianco, rilassato e disteso. Quando torna a guardarla in viso i suoi occhi azzurri sono aperti e vigili, solo vagamente appannati; reprime a fatica un sussulto di sorpresa, ma vacilla sui talloni ed è costretto ad aggrapparsi alle pellicce di lei, ritrovandosi pericolosamente in bilico sul quel confine che si è imposto di non travalicare mai più.  
“Un nuovo attacco?” domanda Brienne, stringendosi nelle coperte come se volesse diventarne parte integrante.  
“No,” replica, rialzandosi. “Il bastardo ti cercava.”  
“È per questo che sei qui?” domanda e non lo guarda. Jaime sorride, schernendola.  
“Dovrei essere qui per qualcos’altro?”  
“Non dovresti _affatto_ essere qui,” sospira e si mette a sedere sul letto, spingendo indietro i capelli.  
“Verissimo. Ma dicono che un cavaliere debba osservare le cortesie e ringraziare le fanciulle che gli tengono in caldo la cena.”  
Un angolo della bocca di Brienne trema, come nello sforzo di non sollevarsi in un sorriso.  
“Era solo una zuppa, Jaime.”  
“No,” ribatte, “era molto di più. Solo che non l’hai ancora capito.”  
Quando i loro sguardi finalmente si incrociano succede qualcosa di strano. C’è un lunghissimo momento di perfetta staticità, dove perfino l’aria e la fiammella della candela sul comodino sembrano immobili, a cui segue il principio di un movimento da parte di entrambi, al quale, infine, segue il suono prolungato di un corno. E un altro. _E un altro_.  
Quella singolare atmosfera cade e resta solo Brienne che armeggia freneticamente con i propri stivali e Jaime che le scocca un’ultima, penetrante occhiata, prima di sguainare la spada e andare via, a combattere nuovamente contro un plotone di Estranei.  
  
  



End file.
